The present invention relates generally to shim constructions, and in particular, to an improved shim construction for ensuring improved mechanical attachment of the shim to the backing plate, and an improved assembly formed thereby.
Attachment arrangements for securing a shim to a backing plate are known, examples of which include the use of pins (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,803), staples (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,680) and integrally formed posts formed from the backing plate itself (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,120). Tabs that engage the edge of the backing plate are also known (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,370).
However, in certain subassembly configurations, it has been discovered that still further developments in the art are desirable. For example, the present inventors have found that the mere use of only tabs for securing the shim to the backing plate may not provide the desired resistance should there be a sufficiently applied force trying to separate the shim from the backing plate. Clearly, pins, staples and other securing means could be employed to assist in the foregoing regard as is well known in the art.
Nevertheless, it would be advantageous to improve the coupling of the shim against the backing plate using tabs should the foregoing means (e.g. pins, staples, etc.) not be desired. Alternatively, such additional means could be used in combination with the improved tab construction disclosed herein. Therefore, employing the features of the present invention is not intended to imply that additional securing means cannot or need not be used. Rather, the present invention is merely directed to yet an additional feature available for incorporation into a shim construction using one or more tabs.
Through testing and analysis, it has been determined that improved shim attachments are therefore achievable and provided by the present invention.
It has thus been recognized that improvements to the state of the art are achievable and believe that the present invention overcomes perceived deficiencies in the prior art as well as provides the objectives and advantages set forth above and below.